Jin's Alibi
by Jins Lil Whirlwind
Summary: Jin and Chu were supposed to be home hours ago, but then that bar jumped out in front of em...Can they think of a good excuse? One shot


**Note: I make references to a new character in this one (barely). She has now been introduced in another of my stories and will be appearing (mildy) in pretty well all of them from here on out. Look at my profile for more info.**

**All of my stories are meant to be read as stand-alones, or together by the timeline listed on my profile. They're good alone, but compliment each other when read together, sort of, icing on the cake if you will. This is #4... for now.  
**

**Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

The kegs were emptying, one by one. The two girls that had been sipping their first drinks when they had arrived were climbing up to dance a jig on the bar. Everyone was coming up with some excuse to toast, namely so they could buy another drink to do so. The start of the night had found most people toasting to Enki, the second time winner of the Demon World Tournament, but now, 5 hours later, anything would work. Toasting wives, who were sitting at home with frying pans and rolling pins in hand, toast the great harvest this year, hell, now they were toasting their pets, not that bad, if this man had owned anything but a mule... 

"A drink to my ass!" he shouted for the room to hear. It would have been embarrassing, if they were sober enough to care.

"Mate, we oughta do this every night! Your shout!"

"Right ye are, but it was my "shout" last time. Yer buyin' _this_ round, so I say!"

"Your shout! I bought the last _three_ rounds, ya drongo!"

"Ye bought the last three ye _remember_! I been payin' half the night!"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, mate. Guess I am gettin' a preddy close to blotto..."

"Damn straight, ye are! Guiness stout!" Jin shouted at the barkeeper.

"Foster's and another shot o' the Killer!"

Jin knew Chu was nearly plowed. He'd had him pay for the last 7 rounds with the same excuse. If there's one thing this Irishman knew how to do, it was get a free drink when there was an inebriated Aussie around...

Chu and Jin had been drinking for hours. They were starting to draw stares from the crowd. Jin had been through enough "Guiness stout" to float three battleships, and Chu had been shooting Ogre Killer and washing it down with Foster's beer. They had been drinking so long, that they had forgotten just why, exactly, they had left the house in the first place.

After a few more rounds, Chu and Jin were both getting compliments from the other bar patrons about how well they could "hold their liquor." They were also starting to get questions. Who could hold _more_ liquor? Chu bragged first, saying there was no way Jin could hold him a light, but Jin didn't like that answer. After a little more bickering, a challenge was issued.

"Alright mate. I'll make a deal with ya. I got 300 bucks in my pocket here that says you can't drink 10 o' those in under ten minutes." chu said, pointing at the empty bottle in front of Jin.

Jin rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a few." he said, as he headed for the door.

"Wot? You gonna take the bet?"

"We'll see...," as he reached it and exited.

_'Never thought I'd see ol' Jin get a yella streak down his back...'_ Chu thought, finishing his beer.

A few minutes, a few beers, and a few slaps later, Chu had nearly forgot about the bet. He was in the middle of earning another hand print on the cheek when Jin returned.

"Alrighty, let's get this show on, then. Line 'em up, Biggie!"

"Wot?"

"Ye said if I could knock down 10 o' them bottles in under 10 minutes, I'd be walkin' outta here tonight 300 bucks the richer."

"Ya got the money to throw down?"

Jin pulled out the money and placed it on the bar, as did Chu. Chu signaled the bartender to line up 10 of Jin's favorite beers in front of him on the bar. When this was done, the barkeep looked at the clock. At the top of the minute, he shouted "GO!"

Jin chugged down all 10 beers with 52 seconds to spare. Chu, after regaining his speaking ability, congratulated him.

"Don't see how any man holds that much beer! I thought you'd turned yello' on me. Where'd you take off to anyway? Hafta take a leak to hold all that?" Chu laughed. Amazing how much funnier things got after a couple hours of slammin' em back.

"Naw. Didn't want to lose me money. Ran to the pub across the street to make sure I could do it."

Chu stared at Jin, a huge sweat drop forming.

"AAAAH!" Jin shrieked as he fell off the barstool.

"Thot so, mate!"Chu started laughing, "All those'r startin' ta catch uptaya!"

"No, but _we'll_ be catchin' somethin' when we get home!"

"Huh?"

Gulp "Lassie..."

Jin had just remembered why they had left home to begin with. They had been sent out to get some things for Suzuka and Kairi.

**The story...**

The trees behind their house made a special form of sap. It was the stickiest substance in the entire world, strongly resembling super glue. This was the time of year that the sap started leaking out of the trees. The sap had been dripping on the roof of the house, sticking mountains of leaves to it. Even worse was what this had been doing to the gutters.

Touya refused to clean the roof and/or gutters even one more time. Suzuka, and Touya's little sister, Kairi, who had come to stay with him, had found a potion recipe that might just dissolve the sap, so that it would run off the roof and out of the gutters like liquid. Suzuka had gone into the forest, looking for a few more ingredients, while Kairi prepared the ones they already had. She had sent Chu and Jin after the last thing they needed.

"I need you guys to go out and buy a bag of snails."

"Come again, lass?"

"A bag of snails."

"Shouldn't Suzuka be lookin' for 'em out in the forest?"

"It'd take forever to find enough. We need like, _100_. Just go to the old hag's magic shop in town. She always has stuff like that," she had said, referring to the witch that lived on the other side of town.

They had been given strict warnings about straying elsewhere. She told them to hurry. The trip shouldn't have taken more than an hour. Course, according to the clock, that was 6 hours ago...

"Shiela's gonna wring both our necks!" Chu said in a panic.

"She'll be marchin' us both 'crost 13 acres o' Hell!" Jin responded.

They practically ran for the door, but, the closer they got to home, the slower they walked.

"So what'll we be tellin' her?"

"We? You're doin' the talkin' mate!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you!"

"I wasn't alone at the bar and I won't be alone walkin' through that door!"

"Well, you tell'er wot you got to, then I'll tell'er wot I gots to! Ev'ry mate for 'imself!"

"Fine by me!"

"So... Wot'r we goin' to tell'er?"

"Don' know what _you_ aft to be tellin' her, but _I'll _be tellin' her how Biggie couldn't pass up that bar!"

"WOT?"

"Every mate for himself, right _mate_?" Jin mocked.

"Oh..."

They continued bickering about excuses and alibies until they got the walkway that led to the front door. The 25 minute walk home from the bar had taken and additional 30 due to the fact that neither one was able to walk more than a few feet without stumbling. As they marched up the walk, Chu staggered, tottered, and finally fell over, right on top of Jin.

"GET OFFA ME!"

"HAHAHA! Sorry mate!" Chu laughed, getting to his feet and offering Jin a hand.

"SSSHHHHH! Dontcha know the first thin' about slippin' past a female?" Jin semi-whispered.

Too late. Kairi had heard all the commotion and was on her way out to maim them.

The boys heard the footsteps on the creaky stairs and tried even harder to come up with an alibi. Still, none came.

"Oh! An' look what else ya made me do! We've had it an' that's for damn sure!" Jin, still whispering, looked down at the ground to see that the whole bag of snails had spilled when Chu had knocked him down. They were spread out all over the sidewalk.

"Just what in the blue Hell took you boys so long?"

They turned to see Kairi standing right behind them, eyes squinted up and hands firmly planted on her hips.

This was it, Chu was waiting for it! He should feel that rolling pin any time now...

Jin looked down at the snails and clapped his hands together.

"Hurry up lads! We're almost home!"

* * *

**Yeah guys, this is why you should never write under the influence. This wasn't meant to be all that serious (if it was, it wasn't after the second pint of TripleSec) so please don't judge it too harshly. **

**Needless to say, there has been alot of typo correction on this one... **

**Anyway, whatcha think?**


End file.
